Hidupku Untuk Sahabatku
by yume fuusen
Summary: Kematian Rukia membuat seluruh orang, termasuk Orihime, sahabatnya, kaget bukan main! Siapa yang menyangka Rukia akan meninggalkan mereka secepat ini? Maaf summary-nya ancur. Baca aja deh kalo mau tau lanjutannya :


Yap! Setelah lama nggak update fic, kali ini saya mau update fic baru loh! Terinspirasi pas lagi nonton sebuah sinetron di salah satu saluran televisi hehe ^^

Kalo penasaran, baca aja fic-nya daripada rasa penasarannya nggak kesampean! Hahaha.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**My Life is for My Friend (c) Water Watch Key**

**Pairing : Tentuin aja sendiri, karena saya juga bingung nentuin pairingnya! Hahaha)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! Weker telah berbunyi ke seantero kamar Orihime. Tetapi karena masih mengantuk, dia menutup terlinganya dengan tangan.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! Jam masih berbunyi, tetapi gadis berambut panjang itu masih berada di ranjang empuknya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.35 dan seharusnya dengan pukul segitu dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Akhirnya karena kesal, dia meraba jam di mejanya itu lalu melemparkannya ke bawah karpet.

"Ma, kok Hime belum bangun juga, ya? Bukannya hari ini dia harus masuk sekolah? Ayo dibangunkan!" kata Papa sambil mengoles selai di rotinya.

"Iya, ya? Nanti dia terlambat lagi. Mama ke kamarnya dulu deh," kata Mama beranjak dari meja makan.

-ooOoo-

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu kamar Orihime diketuk. Ya, ternyata itu adalah Mamanya.

"Hime! Bangun, sayang. Nanti kamu terlambat ke sekolah lagi!" suara teriakan Mamanya membuat Orihime terbangun.

"Iya, Ma..." jawab Hime, datar. Memang dia masih mengantuk.

"Hime! Ayo buka pintunya! Cepat mandi sekarang, nanti kamu terlambat, sayang!" teriak Mamanya sekali lagi. Lalu dengan langkah gontai, Hime membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya Hime, mengucek matanya.

"Kamu ini gimana, sih? Hari ini kan kamu sekolah, kok masih enak tiduran di kamar?" omel Mamanya."Emangnya kamu pikir ini jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah enam, Ma. Hehe.." jawab Hime nyengir.

"Coba kamu lihat jam weker!"

Hime melihat ke arah meja, dan mendapati jam wekernya tidak ada disana.

"Loh? Jam wekerku dimana?" tanyanya.

Mamanya melihat ke arah karpet, lalu terlihatlah benda berwarna kuning di atasnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah jam weker milik putrinya itu.

"Itu ada di atas karpet!"

Lalu Hime memungut jam yang tadi sempat dilemparnya saat masih tertidur. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat jarum jam menunjuk pukul 06.40, yang berarti dia terlambat lagi hari ini.

"Yah! Jam setengah tujuh lewat! Aaaah, telat lagi dong gue!" teriaknya ketakutan.

"Ya sudah, mending kamu mandi aja di bawah. Cepetan, nanti terlambat lagi!" kata Mamanya.

"Iya iya!" jawab Hime, sambil lari menuruni tangga lantai dua.

Papanya yang sedang sarapan di meja makan pun keheranan melihat anak bungsunya itu berlari kelabakan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mengambil handuk, Hime bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Abaaaaaaaang! Cepetan dong mandinya! Gue juga mau mandi nih!" teriaknya dari luar. Hime tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya itu sudah mandi sebelum dia ingin mandi. Lalu terdengarlah suara ejekan dari belakangnya.

"Makanya kalo nggak mau terlambat, ubah dong diri lo!" kata kakaknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Pegang gagang pintunya, terus putar!"

Hime pasrah, lalu dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Tak ada orang di dalam sana. Wajah Hime memerah, lalu dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ah, abang gimana, sih! Nggak bilang ari tadi! WEEEEEKK!"

Kakaknya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kecilnya itu.

"Dasar adikku. Masih seperti anak kecil saja," lalu dia pergi ke arah meja makan.

-ooOoo-

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan, Hime segera berangkat ke sekolah. Di jalan, dia bertemu sahabat terdekatnya, Rukia Kuchiki.

_Itu kan Kuchiki... Sedang apa dia disini? Kenapa tidak berangkat ke sekolah?_ Katanya dalam hati.

"Pak, pak! Berhenti sebentar!" perintah Hime. Ia turun lalu mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Kuchiki! Sedang apa kamu disini? Apa kamu tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Aku sekolah, kok. Aku ingin mengantar nenek ini. Kasihan dia belum makan." Jawab Rukia.

"Bareng sama aku aja. Yuk!"

"Nggak, Hime. Makasih. Aku bisa naik angutan umum" Rukia menolak ajakan Hime dengan lembut.

-ooOoo-

Untung saja dia masih diperbolehkan masuk kelas. Saat itu, guru matematika sedang membagikan nilai ulangan yang kemarin.

"Orihime!"

"Saya, Pak!" jawabnya sambil ngos-ngosan. "Pasti nilai saya yang paling bagus, iya kan Pak?"

"Ini! Kamu lihat saja sendiri nilai kamu itu seperti apa!" bentak guru itu.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, dia kaget sekaligus kecewa karena nilainya sangat jelek.

"Nilai kamu itu udah _kayak_ bebek!" tambahnya.

"Ya, bagus kan, Pak? Berarti saya ada peningkatan." kata Hime nyengir.

"Peningkatan apanya? Ulangan minggu lalu saja kamu dapat nilai 1,9!"

"Hahahahahahahaha..." satu kelas menertawakannya. Dengan perasaan yang benar-benar bercampur aduk, Hime duduk di bangkunya.

"Kamu itu harusnya sadar! Sudah sering terlambat, sering dapat nilai jelek pula! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti?" bentakan guru itu makin membuat anak-anak lin menertawakannya lebih keras.

Lalu tanpa disadari, Rukia pun datang. Dia terlambat.

"Maaf, Pak, saya terlambat. Tadi di jalan macet, dan saya tidak dapat naik angkutan umum," kata Rukia.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, ini Kuchiki. Nilai ulangan kamu sangat bagus. Kamu mendapat nilai 10."

"Terima kasih, Pak. Saya permisi ingin duduk."

"Ya, silakan."

-ooOoo-

Yah! Akhirnya selesai juga fic chapter satu ini. Tadinya mau bikin oneshoot, tapi niat itu saya urungkan karena saya masih banyak tugas segunung yang belum diselesaikan! Sekali lagi author minta maap karena udah jarang absen di ffn, gomen ne~ ^^"


End file.
